The story of another Black
by TeaInk
Summary: When you hear the name "Black", you think of people like Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy... you think of things like blood status, rules, honour and manners. But what if I tell you that I don't care about it. Sorry, may I introduce myself? I'm Alya Black. The daughter of Regulus Black. You want to know more? Well then, read about my life...
1. Chapter 1

„Alya Meissa Black! Move down here now!", my aunt Andromedas voiced resounded through our small house. She took me in after my Dad went missing in the wizarding war.

To be honest, I don't even remember him. All I know is that his name was Regulus Black, the brother of the famous mass murderer Sirius Black. Oh joy. What a family.

"I'm counting to three, young lady!"

"For Gods sake yes, calm down!", I shouted out of my room. No need to rush, it's not like I'm going to miss the train to Hogwarts. Tonks, my cousin, just graduated, and I'm finally old enough to even attend.

"Language!"

"English!"

I heard Tonks laugh and my aunt growl before I grabbed my suitcase and kicked it down the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing?", asked my aunt dangerously quiet.

"I'm having a barbeque, can't you see?", I replied smirking.

"You little brat. Just like your father!", she said annoyed, but started to smile.

"Come on, let's go.", with that, she apparated us right on the platform 9 3/4 .

* * *

I watched the other kids, wandering around, searching their parents, while my aunt talked to me. I couldn't care less about her rules, I'll be at Hogwarts…

"Do you understand me?", she asked.

"Sure. May I go now?"

"Oh no.", she grabbed my arm and forced me into a tight hug, in which Tonks joined in a few seconds later.

"I can't believe how old you are, time passes so fast."

Dear god, please don't start crying… Finally she released me from the hug and pushed me to the train.

"Have fun, cutie! And mind your manners! You're still a Black!", my aunt said.

I just rolled my eyes and started to push my suitcase into the train.

"Oh and don't you dare joining Slytherin!", my cousin called.

"Love you too", I replied sarcastically before vanishing in the train.

* * *

After searching for a place to stay, I finally landed in a compartment with a dark haired boy and a Weasley.

"Can I sit here?"

The red haired boy just shrugged and nodded while the dark haired boy replied with a polite "yes, sure"

"Thank you. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No worries, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you.", the dark haired boy said and shook my hand. I was stunned. That's the famous Harry Potter! In my compartment!

"I'm Ron Weasley." I looked over him and nodded.

"I'm Alya Black. Nice to meet you both"

"Black? As the pureblood family?", Ron asked.

"Yes"

"Is it true that you're all death eaters?", he asked curiously.

"Is it true that you are all inbreed?", I countered.

Harry just laughed.

"So, what house do you want to be in?", I asked them.

"Gryffindore!", shouted Ron while Harry just nodded in agreement. Ron has no idea what "manners" means… Probably he can't even spell it.

"Alya? What about you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm not quite sure… I'd like to be in Gryffindore or Slytherin. Hopefully not Hufflepuff… And Ravenclaw is just boring."

"Are you serious? Slytherin?"

"No, I'm Alya. And yes, most of my family has been in Slytherin."

"Yes, and it's just great how they turned out", Ron said angry.

"You bloody…"

"Does someone want sweets?", an old Lady with a trolley full of sweets stopped at the door of our compartment.

"No thank you.", I declined politely. Ron just practically drooled all over him.

"I take it all.", says Harry.

"Are you mad?", I asked confused.

"No, come on, we'll share."

* * *

Hi there!

Thanks for reading my new story!

The next chapters will be longer, I promise!

Just DON'T hesitate to review :P :P

I'd love to have a bit of a feedback :)

Anyway, "harry potter" and all it's rights belong to J.K. Rowling!

Cheerio!

TeaInk


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in Hogwarts about 5min ago. We had boats prepared for us, I joined a kid called Seamus and another boy called Neville. They were pretty nice, and to be honest, not nearly as much trouble as Harry and Ron.

Anyway, Professor McGonagall stands in front of us, talking about boring rules and expectations. But who cares about that stuff? We were about to get sorted into a Hogwarts house! And damn, this castle looks bloody amazing! I'm sure I've never seen something that impressing before. Sure, I've been to some awesome castles before, but this one is the best.

I've the feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun around here.

"Have you seen my paddock?", I heard Neville asking.

"Bloody hell, no! It probably got killed on the trip here any road!", I replied angrily.

"Language!", I heard our Professor say.

"English!", I hissed but got ignored.

I have no idea why our teacher disappeared suddenly, but I couldn't care less.

There were way more interesting things going on at the moment, such as my far-far distant cousin trying to get friendly with Harry. It was just hilarious as the all mighty Darco Malfoy got put in his place.

"And who are you?", Darco asked me, clearly acting superior. What an idiot, this kid was far too spoiled. Well, let the fun begin. I suddenly stood up straighter, pushed back my black curls and put my best "Black-sneer" on.

"I am Alya Meissa Black and now, get lost. I'm quite tired of your face."

His face changed into a stunned expression before he stalked off to where he came from.

"Shouldn't all proud purebloods know each other?", snapped Ron.

"Oh shut up. It's none of your business anyway.", I replied as our Professor appeared again.

"Alright kids, follow me into the hall.", she said before turning around and walking straight into the great hall of Hogwarts.

* * *

If you've been told any stories about the great hall, forget about them.

They probably can't describe this hall correctly.

There was the night sky above us, candles flying in the air, hundreds of students watching us and of course the teachers starring down.

Probably making bets on us…. We'll never know.

"Alright, I'm going to start a row call, please wait until you are announced."

"Hey Seamus, good luck!", I said absently.

"Sure… "

"Abbott, Hannah!", a blonde girl walked up to the chair, obviously nervous.

"hey, Seamus! Want to bet on which house the others will be in?", I asked him smirking.

He just laughed and replied with a "yea sure."

"I bet Hufflepuff", I said.

"Ravenclaw."

Just in this moment the sorting hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!".

"I won."

"Black, Alya!", oh damn… That's it…

I walked up to the chair and sat down, visibly uncomfortable. Way too many eyes staring up at me…

"Oh another Black… It's been a while. Well, it won't be Hufflepuff, that's for sure… But I can sense loyalty and courage… But also a lot of pride and ambition… And of course a lot of ruthlessness… It won't be Ravenclaw as well… But, no. Slytherin can make you very successful, your father attended Slytherin as well, as I remember…"

"I am not my father.", I replied to the hat.

"Oh I see, quite rebellious too? Well then… It'll be… GRYFFINDOR!"

I hopped down from the chair and found a seat text to two identical red-headed twins.

"Welcome to Gryffindor.", they said at the same time.

"Thanks.", I replied watching the others getting sorted.

A boy called Terry was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!... Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!... Gryffindor!", my house exploded into applause. Why didn't I get that much applause?

"Bulstrode, Millicent!...Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!...Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" I looked up expecting to hear good news.

"Gryffindor!" Heck yea!

Seamus walked up to our table and took the seat next to me. He was welcomed into Gryffindor as well.

"Took you quite some time", I said laughing.

"Like you're one to talk…", he mumbled.

Before we laughed and just stopped as Hermione sat next to us.

"Sure the head didn't say Ravenclaw?", I asked her. I talked to her on the train… I felt like talking to a dictionary.

"Ts, typically Blacks.", I heard one of the twins saying. Oh. I get it. Blacks aren't famous for being too friendly… Not even giving me a chance to prove myself before judging me? Oh what tolerance. Well done, fellow Gryffindor's. Well done.

"Malfoy, Draco!... Slytherin!" Of course. What else did I expect?

"This bloody Malfoy kid! I hope he'll hex him when I get the chance, my brothers taught me some spells…", Ron bragged. Oh, I didn't even notice him joining us. Stuck with him and Ms dictionary for the next years.

"Potter, Harry!", the hall went quiet.

Everyone watched him now, even the teachers looked really curious as well…

"Gryffindor!", the applause was marvellous.

I joined in as loud as I possibly could.

Harry was greeted from every side, everyone wanted to meet the "Boy-who-lived".

I just smiled at him… Probably my time here won't be too bad…

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for reading :):)

What do you think of reviewing a bit :P Do you think Alya was sorted into the right house?

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, all rights to the books are hers!


	3. Chapter 3

I ignored Professor Snapes speech.

I'm sorry, but I can't take that teacher seriously, he looks like a bloody bat.

"It seems like fame isn't all, right Mr. Potter?", our teacher sneered down at my friend.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there a problem Ms. Black?", he snapped at me.

"Oh not at all, Professor."

"good. Be quiet then."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Seamus.

"What a git! Please, don't tell me you can take him seriously!"

"Shush! He could have heard it!", Seamus whispered.

"Heard what?"

The Professor stood in front of our table, glaring down at us.

"How did you do this?", I asked shocked.

"5 points from Gryffindore, for interrupting my class, Ms. Black."

"That's not fair! Malfoy's talking all the time!", I pointed my finger at the boy behind me.

"Another 5 points, Ms. Black. For wrongly accusing Mr Malfoy", he glared one last time and turned around to continue his lesson.

I slumped back in my seat, mumbling insults at the rude Professor.

* * *

The potions lesson was our last lesson for today, so I decided to go back to our common room.

Seamus was with Neville, they wanted to explore the castle a bit more. Well, Seamus wanted to explore the castle a bit more.

Finally arrived at the common room, I flopped on a sofa and decided to relax for a bit.

"Do you see what I see, Fred?"

"I'm seeing what you're seeing, George"

"A little girl-"

"All alone"

"Oi! you two! Shut up, turn around and bugger off!", I shouted at them, not wanting them to annoy me now. But they wouldn't be the Weasley twins, if they left me alone like that.

Fred and George sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?", they asked me in unison.

"Snape's being a twat.", I said truthfully.

"Well, I think we could-"

"Help you with that"

I raised my eyebrow at them… What are they planning to do?

"Run!", Fred shouted at me, as we were running down the corridor.

Filch was right behind us. He caught us, as we were trying to flood Snapes office.

George took off in the opposite direction as we did.

"You go right, see you later!", Fred shouted again and disappeared, Filch following him.

I started laughing until I bumped into a tall person.

"Watch it!", I snapped as I got off the ground. I gracefully ignored the hand, the boy offered me.

"Are you alright?", the boy asked. I was about snap at him, but then I took a close look on him.

"Sure. Who are you?", I asked bluntly.

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you?"

Diggory. That was my mums last name.

"Diggory, you said?", I asked again.

"Um, yes. Is there a problem?", he asked suspicious.

"No, not at all. May I ask you some questions?"

He just nodded and walked over to a bench, I followed.

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"Do you know a woman called Emma? Emma Diggory?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"That's my mother… And I thought you probably knew her?", I asked hopefully.

"Sure, she was my aunt. What do you want to know?" He grinned.

"Whoa, man! That makes you my cousin! As in... Whoa! I'm pretty boys' cousin!" I laughed and he joined in.

"I think we have a lot of catch up to do, kiddo", he laughed.

"Defiantly!", that's when I saw Filch coming in our direction.

"But probably another time, I'll see you around, cousin!", I winked at him and started running to my common room. I heard Filch yelling and Cedric laughing.

* * *

I burst into the common room and went straight up to Seamus.

"Guess what!", I exclaimed as I sat down next to him.

"You're going to tell me anyway".

"You're no fun! Any road, Cedric Diggory, Pretty boy, is my cousin!"

"What?", he asked again.

"Pretty boy is my cousin!", I practically screamed in his face.

The common room stared at me. Especially the girls.

"How do you know? It's not like you ever talked to him.", Seamus asked.

"I ran into him today. We talked a bit and he said that my mother was his aunt! Isn't this amazing!"

"Well, it explains why you are looking kind of alike."

"Really? We do? That's so awesome!"

I ran into my dorm, without waiting for an answer. As I arrived, I headed for the mirror.

I looked at my reflection.

It was kind of true… I had the same shape and colour of eyes, as well as the form of my nose.

But I had dark brown hair and higher cheekbones; I guess you could see that we are related…

"Is it true that you are Cedrics cousin?"

Absolutely terrified I turned around to face Hermione.

"What's it to you?", I asked her harshly.

"I was just asking. We don't need to hate each other, you know."

I sighed. She really was annoying, but I didn't hate her. She just has to loose up a bit.

"I know. But I really can't stand you being a goody two-shoes all the time."

"But rules are important.", she reminded me.

"I never said they weren't. But seriously, try to be a bit more relaxed. Maybe I'd try to befriend you then."

"That's alright… I'll try.", she said, starting to walk out of the dorm.

"Hey, wait!", I called after her.

"Yes?", she asked hopefully.

"Would you like to accompany me at dinner?", I asked her, clearly struggling with myself.

"Sure, but it already starts in a few minutes. We should hurry up, I don't want to be late."

""Geez Hermione. Calm down, alright? We won't be late"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading it! Please review! :) :)

Any road, thanks for following it and thanks to all who already have reviewed!

I'm sorry for mistakes and stuff!

Hope you liked it!

Cheerio!

TeaInk

Hæ!

Hvað segirðu? Talarðu íslensku?


End file.
